sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Series: Creation
This page describes the creation of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. This page can also seen as a "timline" of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Creation November 2013 - Sky Pretty Cure The Sky Pretty Cure Series was started in November 2013, when FairySina decided to create a rainbow-themed series. The series was unofficially started when the first season, Sky Pretty Cure was created on November 7th, 2013. Back then, the term “Sky Pretty Cure Series” didn’t exist as there was only one season in total. Besides the theme, which were the colors of the rainbow, all information and details about the season were chosen randomly. The name “Sky Pretty Cure” was only used because FairySina couldn’t find a “better” name. The names of the Cures were also chosen via coincidence. After Akahane Ruby got her name, FairySina decided to name all the other Cures after jewels and gemstones that fit their theme color (yellow and Ririan, blue and Sapphie, white and Kiyomi, etc.), while the Cure names should just be related to the theme color as well (Crimson as a shade of red; Sienna as a Name/Word to describe an orange/red place). On top of that, most of the Cures’ alter egos could actually be used as given names for normal people (Whitney, Saffron, Heather, etc.) Unlike it was leaked some time ago, the idea to name to Cures after the colors, was never planned or even thought of. But even if, it would have been impossible anyway, due to Cure White of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. All the names and alter egos of the six main characters were chosen on the page Behind the Name. One of the things that were decided first, was the name of the locations. As names the home world and the town at earth were related to the sky (Skyriver; Feather Castletown), it was soon decided that the season might also be sky-themed, not just rainbow-themed. In the beginning, there were two teams in Sky Pretty Cure, which were known as “Warm Color Pretty Cure” (Crimson, Saffron, Sienna) and “Cold Color Pretty Cure” (Azure, Cyan, Whitney”. Based on that, the schools were based on the theme colors of the girls that attend the school. The main transformation item, the Color Commune (formerly separated in Warm Color and Cold Color Communes) were based on the items used in the Futari wa seasons and Doki Doki Pretty Cure!, which aired during the time Sky Pretty Cure was created. After the Cures were named, the Mascots also got their names. They – unlike the Cures – got the direct names of their theme colors. Even though White shared her name with Yukishiro Honoka, the name remained unchanged. Only a few minor characters were created in the beginning, one of them, Akahane Robin, who was planned to be called “Rubin”. But due to a spelling mistake, she is now called Robin, which – according to FairySina – fits her personality much better. As FairySina always loved references in games to other games or in TV shows to other TV shows, she added references to her Sky Pretty Cure. Though the references within the titles of the episodes started with episode 13, the first reference was the now popular “DiaLoo” relationship. It was originally created due to the fact how FairySina’s first and favorite ship of a known TV show was ruined by the writers. Though this is never noted, it is still not forgotten. But FairySina stated that “DiaLow” is way more powerful than the ship could have ever been. November 2013 - Rainbow Star As it was created ‘only’ as a season with rainbow theme, there was no other season around Sky Pretty Cure planned. However, during the later days of the month of creation, FairySina thought about adding pink and purple references to the season, as these are the only colors to not appear in the series, as two more Cures were too much for one season. So FairySina asked the community of the Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki if she should create a sequel to Sky Pretty Cure, including a pink and a purple Cure. As the users liked the idea, the season Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ was created on November 24th, 2013; the same day of the survey. With it, Momozaki Rikka and Itou Ami were created, based on the concept the original six Cures gave to the season. Their alter egos (Heather and Lavender) are also based on this concept. It was fast decided that the two would be a Pretty Cure duo, much like Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure♪. Else, FairySina couldn’t have included two Cures at once. As Rikka was created to be an idol, FairySina let her have a cameo appearance in the first season as well. To make Robin a Pretty Cure was an idea FairySina had first in 2014, so almost a year after creating the two seasons, Rikka and Ami. However, she’s still considered as “beta Cure Heather” at some time, which led FairySina to create episode 09 of Rainbow Star, giving Robin her own Cure alter ego. At some time, FairySina realized that Heather and Lavender had similar powers like her two favorite Pretty Cures, which are Cure Peach (power: Love, like Heather) and Cure Dream (the Cure of Dreams, like Lavender, and hope). However, this trivial fact had nothing to do with their creation. One day at school, when Fairy tried to explain the Pretty Cure Franchise to a friend, the friend said that “if it starts with a black one, it should end too”. Referring to Cure Black being the only Cure with whose theme color is black. This statement made FairySina think and, as she agreed with her friend, she decided to make another Cure – but as eight main Cures were enough in her opinion, the black Cure became an villain. The Cure is now known as Cure Shyama, the Pretty Cure of darkness. During the work on Rainbow Star, long before RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure were even an idea, FairySina had the idea of giving all the girls love relationships. However, as it seemed a little rushed in one season, and she didn’t think about yet another season, this idea was scrapped. However, she kept one character of those “princes”. This one was “Takagi Chris” (formerly known as "Yoiki Chris"), who is mostly called “Chris” and got his name from the character “Chirs Halliwell” of Charmed. For some reason, Fairy liked Chris, so he was allowed to stay inside the series. Though FairySina doesn’t remember the creation of Onyx and Yumi, she remembers that it was always planned that Yumi was turned into Onyx and has always been Ami’s friend. Adding to the creation of Ami, a new school was added, which was – unlike the first schools – based on the theme of the sky again. The Arco Iris High School was created long after that, as FairySina didn’t know about how and when a Japanese leaves Middle School. As an extra character, a new mascot, besides Pink and Purple, was added to the season. This was Feather, who had no real reason to be there, to be honest. But luckily, FairySina managed to give Feather a meaning later during the creation of the series. July 2014 - Reloaded!/RELOADED! Sometime in July 2014 or around, FairySina realized, she couldn’t live with “only” two seasons of Sky Pretty Cure. She also realized, she could never create any other Pretty Cure season, which she could love as much as Sky Pretty Cure. So she decided to make Sky Pretty Cure her main season. But she scrapped the idea of another season so many times until she got bored at school once and created “''Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!” there. Though other users were surprised by it, FairySina didn’t doubt the decision. However, when creating, she thought that ''RELOADED might be the last season, which changed sometime later. The idea of RELOADED being music based, was a random idea. But she remembers how she thought about how the creators of the cartoon “Winx” managed making four seasons that weren’t boring (until she stopped watching it), even though she didn’t watch or like the cartoon back then, she slightly wished more seasons for Sky too. Much like the classic magical girl anime Sailor Moon went, FairySina hoped for many seasons of Sky Pretty Cure. Like Rainbow Star,'' RELODED'' got an extra character, Melody, who was supposed to bring music to the land of Pretty Cure. However, her powers were made weaker and now, she is ‘only’ the replacement of Feather of the prequel. July 2014 - The Final Sky Pretty Cure With the idea of having Catastrophe return for a final showdown, FairySina created the last season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series, The Final Sky Pretty Cure. However, she didn’t notice that the name is similar to “The Final Countdown” from Europe. Now that she realized it, she considers this as a nice touch, having a final and closing season. RELOADED and The Final are the shortest seasons, with a total of only 47 episodes, if the seasons are counted as once – which FairySina usually does. Unlike Rainbow Star and RELOADED, The Final doesn’t have an extra character and the Cures fight in their normal 8 Cure formation and are lend the power to perform “Magical Rainbow Finale” with Low’s help. The Final Sky Pretty Cure was created to go deeper inside the lives of the main characters and less to show them fighting, as Sky Pretty Cure showed enough fighting in the previous 115 episodes. The season also introduced characters that were never seen in the series before, like Kiyomi or Low’s parents and Low’s sisters. For the final episode, all main and supporting main character returned to earth to support the Pretty Cures during their final fight. And the aura created by Catastrophe’s final attack was based on the Twilight Realm of the game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The Final also reintroduced the home world of the villains of the very first season, Kamon. And with that, the plot of the third and last movie was tied to the main story of this season. Grand Angel Iris, the ancient warrior, who defeated Catastrophe and saved the world of light from darkness, was created by FairySina for unknown reasons. Though she doesn’t remember why and how she created FairySina, she thought it would be nice, showing the girls’ teamwork by let them having their most powerful transformation; the Rainbow Angel! The story around the angel was added after that, after all, they needed a reason to achieve this power. The fact that all eight main characters of the series are descendant of the old angel, was created in Spring or Summer 2016 and has yet to be made official. But it was hinted in the manga Sky Pretty Cure: Legend of the Rainbow. Along with the four main seasons of the Series, a Next Generation (for more information: link) and two manga chapters were created for the series. These two mangas are “Sky Pretty Cure: The Tale of Carmine” and “Sky Pretty Cure: Legend of the Rainbow”. While Tale of Carmine describes Robin’s own Pretty Cure adventure, describes “Legend of the Rainbow” the ancient life of the first Pretty Cure; Rainbow Angel and is the official prologue of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. May 2016 - The Unofficial 5th Season Even long before the Sky Pretty Cure Series had ended, FairySina thought about making a fifth season of Sky Pretty Cure. But since after The Final, the story was closed, it was impossible to make another season. However, the thought about a fifth season did never let go of her so, a few weeks before the final episode, she created a blog on this wiki, asking users if they would like to see another season of Sky Pretty Cure, that has nothing to do with the story but focuses completely on the lives of the main characters of the series. As she got good response to it, she decided to create another season, which would be called Unofficial 5th Season. Though creating the page at the Sky Pretty Cure Wiki a while ago, on this wiki, the page hasn't been created until August 7th, 2016. May-September 2017 - Guardian Angels References Category:Series Category:History Page